piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's cars series 2 ep 6: Wedding
Last time on Ruby's cars series Sheldon Shifter has agreed to race as long as he does not crash bad ever again! This time the big wedding happens while some other things also happen. Transcript Lightning: Guys? Cal: OH YEAH! TODAY IS THE DAY! Lightning: Yup. Brick: Certainly is. We better go there NOW (They arrive at the wedding) Cruz: Lightning, Cal, Bobby, Brick! you are all here. You guys please come in the front seat. Lightning: Yeah. Chase: What about me and my friends? (Danny, Bubba and Ryan) Cruz: You all are invited and can sit. Chase: Oh yeah! Paul: Hey Cruz. Just wanted to say congratulations Cruz: Thanks Conrev. Rich: I cant believe Cruz has actually married Sheldon. Sheldon: I KNOW RICH ITS TOTALLY AWESOME! Herb(disguised at Michael Rotor): Uh I am Michael Rotor and that's uh Flip Dover! Yeah Dan(disguised as Flip Dover): We are here to attend. Cruz: Yup you two are invited. Jackson: I'm here Cruz.. Cruz: Yeah Jackson ok. (later after Cruz and Sheldon kiss and most of the wedding is done) Real Flip Dover and Michael Rotor: Hey guys we are here! Sorry we are here so late! Cruz: WAIT WHAT? But Michael and Flip you already arrived?! Flip: That's odd! Fake Flip: I'M THE REAL FLIP DOVER Fake Michael: I'M THE REAL MICHAEL ROTOR! Flip: NO I'M THE REAL FLIP DOVER! Michael: AND I'M THE REAL MICHAEL ROTOR! Cal: Ok guys calm down. Sorry about this Cruz/ Cruz: Its ok I got to kiss Sheldon and most of the wedding already happened. Lightning: Whats more important is we find out who is the real Flip Dover and Michael Rotor. Sheldon: YEAH! WE WILL FIND OUT WHO IS FAKE! Fake Flip Dover: Its obvious im the real Flip! Lightning: Nope you are the fake you don't sound likie Flip at all. Michael Rotor: I'm the real Michael! Lightning: You don't exactly sound like him. You and the other Michael Rotor sound very similar so the impostor must have made sure he sounds like the real Michael Michael: BUT PLEASE! ITS CAUSE IM RECOVERING FROM SICK! Lightning: Nope you're the fake. Security! take away the fakes! Security guard: Ok. Michael: BUT GUYS! I SWEAR IM THE ACTUAL MICHAEL ROTOR! Fake Flip: FINE you found me im Dan Carcia. Just use water on me, (Water is used and Dan Carcia is revealed.) Dan: Oh well. See you later guys I guess. (later) Herb: I can't believe they fell for it and think im the REAL Michael! Such dumb cars they are! Herb's Hauler: They sure are. Our boss Aiken Axler Rules! Herb: Yes he does. I wish he was not in jail though. I have been unable to contact boss about what I want to do. I need your help. Herb's Hauler: Yeah sure Herb. What do you want me to do. Herb: Simple. We steal some cars and put them in your trailer. We will put the real Michael Rotor and some other cars. (Later Herb is seen pushing Michael Rotor,Sheldon Shifter,Cal Weathers and Bobby Swift into the trailer) Herb: OK so we got Michael,Cal,Bobby and of course my enemy Sheldon. Unfortunately Lightning and Cruz are not in their trailers yet abut hey we at least got their best friends and in Cruz case her husband. Dan: Of course I got Michael Rotor as well. Herb: Ok hauler so we are sending all of them out in the open highway near Chicago instead of the Florida 500 speedway. LET'S A GOOO! Herb's Hauler: Got it! (Inside hauler) Bobby(while asleep): Oh we are going already? ok. (later they are all dropped near Chicago and Cal wakes up) Cal: WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE AM I! WHERE AM I! WAIT BOBBY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND SHELDON? AND MICHAEL? WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE! Sheldon: WHAAAAAAAAAAT! WE ARE ON THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD WE BETTER GET OUT! Cal: See that sign there? We are in Chicago! Michael: BUT WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN FLORIDA! Cal: I hope your the real Michael saying this. Michael: BELIEVE ME I AM THE REAL MICHAEL ROTOR! Sheldon: WE BETTER GET TO FLORIDA FAST! Cal: Wait I have an idea? LET'S GET THE DINOCO HELICOPTER! IM CALLING DINOCO! Bobby: I'M CALLING MCQUEEN AND CRUZ! to be continued in part 7